So Wrong, Its Right
by King-of-the-Rejects
Summary: Tori knows loving Jade is wrong and the timing is horrible, but does it matter when she sees her, it just feels right?
1. Chapter 1

I slowly came closer to her, avoiding making too much noise as I approach her motionless form. She was still in her wedding dress but her neat perfect hair from earlier was now dishevelled, like she spent these past few hours running her hands through it.

She was standing on the balcony of the beach house; half of her body was leaning towards the edge as if there's not a twenty-foot drop below her. For a second I start to worry that she might be thinking of something terrible like jumping but I quickly dismissed it, she won't do anything stupid like that.

However, as quiet as I tried to approach her, the clumsy part of me still prevailed, my heel caught the edge of the carpet and I promptly fell down with a large thump. She quickly spun around towards the source of the sound and found me lying almost face down on the middle of the room, my face burning crimson.

Jade smirked, the fire in her eyes that I grew so used to seeing, returned. However, as quickly as it appeared it was also gone and was replaced by a frown. _Of course, she's frowning_ , I thought. She's been through probably one of the worst day of her life. I'm even slightly impressed, because even though she's feeling like absolute crap now she looks practically normal. The girl has been through hell, but you'd hardly know by just looking at her.

Because she still looks utterly beautiful.

"If you're here to say that everything happens for a reason, or it's going to be aright, or in due time this will all make sense, or that he's got a reason for doing this, or any other bullshit like that, the you can politely fuck off." She says not leaving her spot at the balcony.

I remained quiet as I stood up and straightened out my dress, not really surprised by the venom of her words or her use of profanity. She's Jade West after all. I've become accustomed to her sharp words and venomous tones. But today, I'm not bothered by it one bit because she has all the right to act this way.

It was kind of refreshing actually, for the past few months she had been full of pleasantness and smiles that it made me a bit uncomfortable. Her anger is so like the old her, the old Jade that it made me almost smile.

"No." I replied, shaking my head. "I wouldn't say anything like that because that's bullshit."

She arched an eyebrow at my use of curse words but didn't say anything.

"I have no idea if you're going to be alright, and it would be crazy to think that you're fine right now, and I don't really care if he has reasons—because whatever reasons they are, they still couldn't justify the fact that he is a total douche for ditching you, on the day of your wedding no less. And if this would all make sense in due time, whatever the fuck that means, I would rather prefer nonsense."

She smiled a bit then frowned again, as if she didn't mean to smile but couldn't help it.

"You can go ahead and hang here for a while, Vega."

"Good." I say in a bright voice and walked towards her. "Watcha looking at anyway?"

"Oh you know, the random guests below, I'm looking for someone who I can throw this potted plant to." She motions to a shrub beside her casually.

My eyes widened as I hesitantly ask, "You're not serious, aren't you?"

Because I couldn't really put it past her to do stuff like this because of her current state, plus, she's Jade.

She just laughed, but didn't answer my question. That didn't make me feel comforted one bit.

Maybe I should duck and cover especially now that she has the urge to throw potted plants at people.

"So what have you been up to these past few days? I haven't seen you much around, I've been busy arranging stuff to come and hang out with you guys." She asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh you know, exploring, going to the beach. I haven't hung out much with the guys because they're too busy and this has been a very boring wedding." I realized my words and I quickly looked at her with wide eyes.

"Um, no offense Jade. Everything is nice and all but it's just not—"

"It's not me?" she says cutting me off. She didn't seem to take offense of the fact that I called her wedding boring.

That's a pretty bad sign.

"Yeah…" you say quietly.

"Well, I tried to be more normal for…him. I guess it didn't matter that much now." She says bitterly but I can hear the hurt under those words and that she can't even say Beck's name.

I just looked at her. She was wearing this beautiful white dress that Cat designed. Her makeup was smudged but she still looks stunning and it's making my brain go haywire.

"You know the funny thing is…what he did? I was planning to do it; I was going to do it, except maybe have the decency to fucking go sit with him in a corner preferably NOT in the day of our wedding and tell him that I wasn't that happy anymore. I've been thinking of it over and over, that this marriage; this isn't what I wanted anymore. And maybe he'd cry because I don't fucking cry and maybe talk me out of it. Then I don't know what came over me this morning, I just woke up and decided that these are all wedding anxieties you know? And I should still marry him."

"What I don't know what came over the both of you guys, because you guys are Beck and Jade, your both been together for over six years, sure you two fight a lot and stuff but I just figured that it's just a part of you both are."

She looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Don't be stupid Vega." I knew it.

"I have to admit that at first the fights are alright, it seems fun at first and the makeup sex was awesome."

She smirks at my grossed out face and continued.

"But that was years ago, yeah in the beginning he was fun. I was too. We were younger and it was high school and it just seemed like he was the only constant person in my life, my best friend. And he is one of the best things that happened to me, and I thought if I could hold on to him, I would be happy for once but then the fights started getting worse and it doesn't seem fun anymore and we were getting less and less uncomfortable around each other so this morning I thought that maybe if we got married those stuff would stop and we could be back to being us again but-"

She stopped talking, realizing she was rambling and pouring her heart out to me, her not-so-friend.

I just stood there quietly, thinking that she needs this; she needs to let out all the frustrations for today so I kept quiet and offered a small smile of encouragement.

But she just turned around and returned to staring out the balcony, I followed her and after a few minutes she cleared her throat and started talking again, albeit a bit awkward.

"Yeah, so that's that. Probably the best huh? I couldn't blame him, who would want to be stuck around with me? I'm just a grouch."

Jade looking so sad, hurt and disappointed started something in my chest like I just want to hunt down Beck and punch him for making Jade feel this way.

"Stop right there Jade West. I'm ending this pity party of yours."

She looks up, slightly confused. "Huh?"

"Don't blame yourself for what he did to you today because yeah you both had problems but that doesn't excuse himself for leaving you out here dealing with the aftermath of his stupid decisions."

And I know I'm really getting into full rant-mode because I'm starting to wave my hands all over the place.

"He could've asked you to talk before the wedding and tell you both what you already knew, that this marriage is a bad idea, but no, he just ran away. That is fucking cowardly, that is such a stupid and childish thing to do. And don't get me started on your 'oh who would want to be stuck around with me' bit because if you're thinking that you don't deserve love then you're stupid too because you're Jade West, you're beautiful, talented, smart, funny, strong and anyone would be lucky to be with you let alone marry you so stop being whiny and-"

I could've said more probably do a full on rant that would put any lawyer or politician to shame but i can't because Jade has suddenly leaned over and is now kissing me, kissing me like she was drowning and I was the last breath of oxygen and damn, she is a good kisser. She was insistent yet gentle and I know there are probably a million and one reasons why I shouldn't be kissing her but she started to pull my hair so I really had no choice but to move closer and kissed her in equal fervour. All the while thinking _fuck it, she's good_.

She bit gently on my lip and I couldn't control the embarrassing whimper that escaped but as quickly as she started kissing me, she jerks away. Her eyes are wide and her hair was a mess and I couldn't help but smirk inwardly thinking I did that to her.

She blinks a few times, open-mouthed and I would've made a remark that Tori Vega made Jade West speechless but she cleared her throat.

"I…I…you…" she stammered. She closed her eyes and I started to panic, maybe she would kill you for letting her kiss you, maybe she would just throw you out the balcony and pretend you slipped.

But my inner panic was abruptly stopped when she quickly ran out of the room, leaving me standing there, clothes and hair rumpled.

It was probably just better to leave her alone and let her think for a while but seeing her terrified and confused made me run after her.

Why? I don't seem to know why either.

I probably have a death wish.

She was barely outside of the big beach house when I caught up with her, probably because of her heels, really, who could run in those things anyway?

"Jade, Jade…" I say breathlessly.

Wow, I need to work out more.

I grabbed her elbow and made her turn around and she let me. It seems strange that she doesn't want to punch my face or stab her scissors into my gut but you just took it as a good sign.

"Vega, I hate you. I've always hated you." She says and I smiled faintly.

"I know, you've been saying that for years."

"But you know what? Fuck it." Then she smiled.

Is she going to kill me now?

"I don't understand..."

"I'm not going to apologize. This has been a suckish day and that felt good. Kissing you felt fucking good. Surprisingly."

"Thanks, I guess?"

"But yeah, I am sorry if I ran away a while ago, I got a bit…overwhelmed and I'm sorry if the spontaneous make out was weird for you… because of you being all prudish and shit."

"HEY! I am a very adventurous person." I say, offended. Leave it all to Jade to insult me even in this kind of situation.

"Whatever you say Miss Sweet Sally Peaches." She teased.

I just huffed indignantly but didn't comment anymore because she's looking at me with those bright blue-green eyes and she's finally smiling and I was the one who caused it, I made her shitty day a bit better.

"Your eyes are so gorgeous." i blurted out randomly, because they are, like the sea, mysterious yet beautiful and so easy to drown in.

"I knew you had the hots for me. You were always staring at me, and looking at my chest back in high school." She says and smirks. I can feel my face heat up and I probably resemble a tomato right now.

"I-you-Nnno-I didn't-shut up!"

She just laughed at my frazzled response and even though my mortification was the cause of it, I can't really find the will to get mad at her because she looks so beautiful when she laughs.

Man, I'm pathetic.

"So, wanna do something? I'm pretty sure you're not too eager to face them now." I ask, silently hoping she will agree.

"Like what?" She asks looking a bit hesitant.

"Anything you want."

"Anything?" she smiles deviously and I start to feel a bit scared and worried for my well-being.

I find myself silently staring at the huge television, mouth agape, desperately want to look away from the gruesome scene that's currently taking place but can't seem to move nor close your eyes.

"Having fun Vega?" Jade asks you in a teasing tone.

"Y-yeah." You gulped audibly at the bloody scene in front of you. "I didn't know that you can use a pencil in such a violent way…it's good to know."

"I'm glad you find it so entertaining, because we're going to watch three more." Jade says with an evil-looking smile.

I can practically feel my face blanch and my stomach turn at the thought of watching three more of these kinds of films.

"Three more?!" I half shouted, surely she's not that evil. Oh who were you kidding, this is Jade were talking about.

"What's wrong Vega? I thought you say we could do anything I want." She says with a small pout, trying to guilt me.

Nope, not falling for that trick.

"Yeah but I didn't think you would force me to watch these stuff! You just want to watch me gag and lose my dinner."

"That would be fun, yes." She deadpans and I scrunch my face in disgust.

"Gross, Jade"

"You weren't saying that when you practically pounced on my face earlier."

"You kissed me first!"

"And as I recall, you kissed me back, enthusiastically I might add."

"Ugh, you're the worst"

"No Vega we are not going to fucking watch that.

"Why not? I sat through three of your movies Jade, three! Now we are going to watch one of my shows."

"But Dora the Explorer?! Really?!"

"I need to erase those horrible images in my head, so suck it up."

 _Half hour later_

"It's right behind you Dora! Turn the fuck around!"

"Jade, you know it's just a show and they can't hear you."

We spend the next few hours watching all kinds of movies and TV shows, both laughing at the stupid and funny parts and groaning at the parts you hate. Well, mostly Jade did that because if I tried to react negatively on her choice of movies she'll threaten to disembowel me.

We both didn't notice the time passing and before we know it, it was late and we're both passed out on the couch.

I woke up to darkness. I feel a bit disoriented because I can't see a thing. Thinking maybe it was still night-time I tried to stand, and then realized that the darkness was due to Jade's hair that clouded my face.

She was sprawled on the couch, her left arm halfway dangling at the edge as her back was facing me. My own arm was wrapped around her waist and I couldn't find the will to remove it. So I did what my half-conscious mind suggested, I fell back to the couch and continued sleeping.

"Tori, hey, wake up."

"Urgghhh. No, go away."

I hear a faint rustling sound then a falling sensation.

"Ow! JADE!" I find myself on the floor looking up at the smirking face of Jade; she was in an old band shirt with her hair messed up, some of it sticking out in random places.

It's really unfair that someone is that pretty in the morning. But maybe I'm just a bit biased.

"Did you seriously push me off the damn couch?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I did. Got a problem with that?"

I just huffed and stood up; running my hand through my hair hoping Jade doesn't say anything about our sleeping arrangement earlier, but my hopes were immediately squashed when Jade cleared her throat.

"So, I woke up and you were spooning me." She says and I faced her.

I hope my face isn't as red as I'm imagining it right now.

"Uh, yeah. I woke up with my arm around you and I was too sleepy and comfortable to move. Sorry."

"No, no. it's fine. I was just caught off guard. For a minute I thought yesterday didn't happen and he was the person hugging me…" she trailed off her face falling and once again i felt a tightening in my chest and had this sudden urge to just run out of the room.

Of course, she misses him, I thought rationally. The marriage fiasco was just yesterday and she was obviously not over it. That is normal, you're expecting it.

But that didn't stop me from being hurt though. Stupid feelings.

"Soo, are you going to talk to them today?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've been cooped up inside here for too long they might start to think I've done something stupid due to extreme sadness."

"You look totally fine to me." I only realize the double meaning of my words when Jade suddenly smirked at me with the familiar teasing glint in her eyes.

"You should lay off with the flirting for now Vega. I just got left at the altar yesterday, people are gonna think that you're taking advantage of my imbalanced emotions."

I tried to ignore the fact that she said for now like there is a real possibility.

It's just a slip of words and she didn't mean it like that. You convince yourself.

"Please, you've been mentally imbalanced since we're sixteen. I don't think that would be any issue."

"Watch it Vega."

"Why don't you make me, West?"

"Are you sure you're alright Jadey?" Cat asks her again. She didn't change over the years; she still has red velvet hair and her innocent childlike voice.

Though she matured and now speaks with much more sense, she still has that innocence that make me want to hug and protect her from the rest of the cruel world.

But now she's the one comforting Jade, which is completely normal, they've been best friends longer than I have known Jade so it's obvious that she's worried about her.

I was a bit surprised about why Jade hung out with me and not run to Cat in her time of sadness but some part of me, a very tiny part that I worked so hard to forget reminds me that it's no real surprise. It's not the first time she did that.

"Yes Cat, I'm fine. I'm just gonna hang out here for a while. Y'know, clear my head." Jade assures her.

"Okay, call me when you need to alright? I'm going to get back home with Robbie. Our work starts on Monday." Cat says as she gave Jade a hug and parts with a little wave.

As we watch their car leave André walks towards us with his hands in his pockets. "Hey you guys. Jade, you alright?" he asks a bit hesitantly.

It's obvious that his fear of Jade hasn't gone off completely even after all these years.

"I'm fine André, well as fine as anyone could be under these circumstances." Jade says and André just smiles.

"Yeah, that's good I guess." He sighs "I just feel all weird about all this. Who knew Beck could do something like this? I thought you guys were permanent, yknow, forever and stuff."

I didn't fail to catch the small wince Jade made when Beck's name was mentioned but I ignored it.

"Yeah, well, me too… I thought so too." Jade says quietly.

A silence fell and I cleared my throat to diffuse it.

"Um, so I guess we should get going?" Andre asks and looked at me.

I nod and start to follow his retreating form. I glanced back at Jade who was heading back at the beach house. The sight of her slumped down like that and imagining her alone inside that big house made me stop on my tracks.

I barely finished knocking at the door when Jade opened it.

"Vega? What are you still doing here? I thought you left with André?"

"Yeah, well I told him I'll catch the next week's flight. I wanna make sure you wouldn't bore yourself to death here."

She opens the door wider so I could go inside. I want to make this easy, like yesterday, like two friends just hanging out but Jade has a different plan in mind.

"Now tell me why you're really here."

I just looked at her with a slight smile and said,

"The same reason as always."

 **A/N: This is the 3rd time I posted this. It's 3am here and I'm tired as eff. I had so many mistakes on the first one (my tenses and such) so I had to rewrite it. Thank you for the reviewer who pointed out those mistakes to me, I greatly appreciate it and it meant a lot to get constructive criticism like that. Especially that this isn't my first language and I really want to be better in this, so I kinda love you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashbacks: Italics**

 _Tori looks at the closed door and back to her friends who are quietly playing cards. She seems to form a decision and quickly went outside, like a woman on a mission._

 _Her search didn't take too long because she saw the black car still on the corner of the street. Tori breathe a sigh of relief. Who knows what would happen if she was driving in her state. As she peered inside she saw Jade crying, her shoulders shaking as she continues to sob into the steering wheel, Tori felt a weird aching feeling in her heart seeing Jade so upset because Beck didn't open the door, he kept Jade waiting outside, counting and hoping he would open it. But, he didn't. Tori was the only one in their group of friends who made sure Jade was okay._

 _Tori knocked on the window and Jade jumped from shock, and she turned towards the sound. Tori couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on her face; she was probably hoping it was Beck. But that didn't stop Tori from opening the door of Jade's car and sitting there, offering the pale skinned girl a small smile._

 _"Why are you here Vega?" Jade asks, her voice lacking the usual venom._

 _"Just making sure you're alright." She replies still unfazed by Jade's glare._

 _"Do I look aright?" Jade bites out. Now that's a normal Jade response. Tori thought._

 _"No, but you're going to be." She smiles again, confidently this time._

 _"How can you be so sure?" Jade asks sceptical, because she can't really comprehend why and how can one person be this so positive._

 _"I just know these things Jade. Now, how about we go to your place and you can subject me to terrifying movies as entertainment."_

 _Jade just smiles and starts to drive and in Tori's mind she was doing a little victory dance. Maybe I can make her feel better she thought. Even if it means scarring myself in the process._

Unlike the first night with Jade when they just spent their hours watching movies, this time Jade brought out alcohol. Maybe because the shock from yesterday wore off and she was finally feeling the hurt and abandonment, maybe because they ran out of movies to watch, Tori didn't ask, she just accepted the drink and drank it in one gulp.

And another, and another.

Hours later they were both drunk, sprawled again at the sofa.

Tori was giggling but she can't seem to remember why, Jade was lying down, her head on Tori's lap.

"Why are you still here Vega?" Jade asks her suddenly, out of the blue. Tori took a moment to answer because her mind was fuzzy with the alcohol and Jade's words were slurred and she barely understood.

"You asked me that already." Tori answers.

"No, _why are you still here._ Like why do you always come when we and Beck have fights?" Jade questions, her voice forceful even if she's drunk.

"Because we're friends. Friends help friends." Tori replied. She didn't want to answer these questions. Her head hurts and she was sleepy.

"You're not my friend." was Jade's automatic response.

Tori just rolls her eyes at the girl on her lap. But in her mind she was pleased, because she never wanted to be Jade's friend, she did at first, but that was a long time ago. Now she wanted to be far more than a friend. She wants Jade, but she can't say that out loud can't she?

"And some friend you are. What kind of friend leaves all of a sudden, without a goodbye?" Jade asked yet another questions. But now her tone is uncertain, like she was really hurt by the absence of Tori these past few years.

 _It was New Years Eve, a year after graduation and the gang was complete. They were having a break from all their work and school at the moment so they got together for New Years at their usual hang out place, Tori's house._

 _Before midnight, just when the countdown started, Beck popped the question to Jade, in front of their friends. Going down on one knee and asking the inevitable question. "Will you marry me?"_

 _Jade said yes. Cat was bouncing around, clapping her hands excitedly, already planning their wedding and making Jade's dress. Andre gave Beck a hug, congratulating him. And Robbie was crying happily at the side._

 _There was only one person who wasn't in the celebrating mood._

 _Tori was quiet as she stares at the now engaged couple, she gave a half-hearted smile when Beck looked at her, quietly saying congratulations. She can't seem to look at Jade though._

 _When Andre noticed how quiet she was, she just said that her head kind of hurts and she quickly excused herself and practically ran to her room, not minding the confused looks of her friends._

 _That night she cried herself to sleep._

 _Jade was engaged to Beck. And Tori was in love with Jade. And Jade didn't know. Jade couldn't find out._

 _The next day she packed her bags and booked a flight to New York with just a short text to her friends as to where she was going and how she was sorry she couldn't say goodbye._

 _She didn't send one to Jade though, because thinking of talking to her or saying goodbye made her feel like she was swallowing a lump of coal._

 _Tori spent her days in New York writing music, and working part time as a music instructor trying to not think about the girl she can never have but can never seem to forget, who was engaged and happy with one of her closest friends._

 _And then one day after a year and a few months of almost no contact with her friends other than a few phone calls and emails, Tori received a letter in her mail._

 _A wedding invitation._

 _She almost threw it away but then she thought again. She missed her friends and maybe she can finally make a proper goodbye to Jade so she can move on and forget about her stupid unrequited feelings._

 _So she called Andre and asked if he could pick him up at the airport. And all throughout the flight her stomach was doing summersaults._

"Hey, I came back didn't I?" Tori says quietly. She stares at Jade, hands itching to touch the pale face of her friend that was still lying on her lap. It's always so close yet so far with Jade, she thinks.

"Yeah, after two fucking years." Jade says, with a bitter tone. Tori couldn't help but hope that maybe her absence affected Jade that much, that maybe she missed Tori too.

"But I came back. I always come back. Why? Because I love you, you moron. I left because I couldn't stand to see you marry him, but I wanted you to be happy. I always wanted you to be happy. Even if that 'happy' didn't include me."

The words keep pouring out of her, like a dam that cracked from all the pressure. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was her years of pent up frustration and sadness about the situation, she didn't know anymore. All she knew is that she can't seem to stop.

"I tried to stay away, I tried to keep being your friend, tried to squash these fucking feelings because it's impossible to get anything in return from you, but that didn't work out for me. You were like a magnet, or gravity. You keep pulling me closer and no matter hard I try, I just couldn't fight nature."

Tori remembered all the times she wakes up back in New York in the middle of the night with the shadow of Jade's name on her lips. She finds herself walking on the streets and pausing when she sees someone that looked like Jade, her mind hoping that maybe she went and tried to find her. It was pathetic and Tori knew that.

She was just Jade's friend, not even her friend, but Tori always wanted more.

Tori was panting when she finished her rant, she thought about what would Jade say to her after she just spilled her heart out like that. But then it was useless because when she looked down, Jade was breathing heavily, passed out.

She laughed bitterly, tears streaming down her face. She was torn, she didn't know if she should be relieved that Jade didn't hear anything she had said or should be kicking and screaming in frustration because Jade _didn't hear anything she had said_.

So she just passed out as well.

 **A/N: Well that happened. I'm sorry if I only updated now. College is killing me. I barely have time to sleep, much less sit down and write. But I found time and now here's your update. I hope I didn't make that much mistakes and it wasn't too disappointing. But I tried, that deserves a little hug right? Right? No? Okay then. Tell me if you hate it though because somehow, that still makes me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tori let out a loud groan when she gained consciousness. When she stood up from the couch or tried to, it's like a jackhammer was inside her skull and the sunlight coming from the window was adding torture and pain to her bloodshot eyes.

Hangovers are the worst.

Her brain was slowly processing her surroundings, and grasping for any memory from the night before, did she do something stupid? What happened after that 4th shot of that tequila?

She heard a faint noise from upstairs and sounds of murmuring. It looks like Jade woke up before her again, and was already done suffering from the after effects of last night.

Jade.

Her eyes bugged out as her mind finally found the missing pieces and she was overflowed by last night's memories.

 _I love you, you moron. I left because I couldn't stand to see you marry him, but I wanted you to be happy. I always wanted you to be happy. Even if that 'happy' didn't include me._

 _I tried to stay away, I tried to keep being your friend, tried to squash these fucking feelings because it's impossible to get anything in return from you, but that didn't work out for me. You were like a magnet, or gravity. You keep pulling me closer and no matter hard I try, I just couldn't fight nature._

She remembered blurting out those words and looking at Jade, realizing she was passed out asleep and didn't hear her heart spilling out like that. She remembered herself crying, explaining why her eyes hurt right now and not just from the hangover and sunlight and after that she fell asleep from too much alcohol.

"Oh God. How could I be so stupid?" She groaned, putting her face in her hands. She didn't know what to do now; did Jade hear what she said? Or maybe some part of it? How can she act in front of Jade now that her feelings are out in the open? Maybe she could just leave now and not show up for a couple of years.

But her internal planning was cut off when Jade bounded down the stairs with a bottle of water in one hand and her phone on the other. She was already showered and dressed, her eyes transfixed on the pear-shaped device, busy typing.

And as if she felt Tori's gaze on her, she looked up from her phone, with a blank look on her face that didn't really made Tori feel better about the situation.

"Oh, you're up. I thought you would be asleep until noon or something." She says and hands Tori the water bottle, she was somewhat reluctant to make eye contact to the girl sitting in front of her.

"No, I'm actually a morning riser, even when hung-over." Tori said laughing slightly, trying to diffuse the awkward atmosphere between them.

Jade cleared her throat and stepped towards the door.

"So, yeah my Dad called and apparently they need me at the office so I booked a flight back to L.A" she says still refusing to look at Tori.

"Oh, you're leaving already? I thought you still need time to-"

"I heard what you said last night." Jade cut off.

Tori was loss for words, her mouth suddenly ran dry. What could she reply to that?

"Listen, Jade I didn't mean to-"

But she was cut off by Jade yet again, if she wasn't stressed out by the situation she would probably be pissed off right now.

"No, Tori. I can't do this right now; this whole situation is just a mess. With Beck leaving me and now the bomb of a confession that you dropped on me last night. How am I supposed to react? My mind is all over the place right now. I can't-"

She stops mid rant, her voice breaking and chest heaving.

"I need to leave Tori, I need time to think, to get away from all of _this_. Just, please, leave me alone." And as she said those words she quietly opened the door and left.

Tori was left sitting on the couch, her face back in her hands again, with the deafening silence of the house.

/

A few months passed since Tori and Jade's last conversation. Tori left a few hours after Jade; she quickly booked a flight to New York and again started working on her album.

She immersed herself in her work just like she did the last time, writing songs and performing; her album was quickly hitting the charts because of the deep emotions the listeners can hear both from her voice and the lyrics of her songs. It garnered many praises and she was always asked who and what is her inspiration. She just always smiles a bit sadly if anyone can look close enough but won't answer.

Currently she was in her apartment, nursing a bottle of Jack and just staring at nothing. This was her now, she acts happy, smiles in front of the cameras and interviews and fans, but when alone her façade slips away and she drinks the sadness away.

Because of her intoxication she didn't even notice Andre coming inside her condo, with the use of the spare key she gave him. He became a regular in visiting Tori because of his concern for his best friend.

"Hey Tor, you should lay off the drinking girl, you know it's bad for you to be drinking this much." He quietly says when he approached her; he gently pried the bottle away from her hands without much fight from the girl.

"I just love her so much Andre." She murmurs.

"I know." He replies

"It's just not enough though, it never was, never will be." She finishes lamely.

Andre just hugs her as she sobs on his shoulder again.

/

Jade was driving the streets of L.A going to the coffee shop she was asked to go. She was dressed in her work clothes that she highly detested.

When they graduated her script writing didn't take off that easily so her father employed her to his law firm, Jade needing the money, begrudgingly accepted, it was just a temporary job until the idiots in the film industry can finally recognize her talent, she often says.

But her thoughts were pulled away when she heard the song on the radio, she could practically hear the deep sadness of the singer and her heart was painfully pounding when the words registered on her. Tori Vega, the girl she left on the beach house months ago, the girl she tried so hard to not think about but was currently plaguing her thoughts and much worse is that her songs was playing all the time in the radio or in TV. Tori's songs that was expressing just how much she was hurting at the moment.

 _All the love's still here I just don't know what to do with it now._

 _You know I still can't believe we both did some things I don't even want to think about._

 _Just say you love me and I'll say I'm sorry I don't want anybody to feel this way. No, no, no._

 _Can't you tell I haven't slept very well since the last time we spoke?_

 _Please understand, I've been drinking again and all I do is hope._

 _Please, stay._

Jade could practically hear the heartbreak in Tori's voice as she asks the person in her song to stay. And not matter how hard she tried to dismiss the thought she just couldn't deny that she was the person Tori was begging to stay. But she ran away just like Beck did. She turned her radio off and exited her car, walking slowly towards her destination.

"It's not my fault. I was right to leave and have time for myself to think. Right?" she asked herself.

She did this all the time these past few months, defending her decision to leave to no one in particular, just to quell the feeling of guilt towards Tori and also hurt, she was hurt because she knows that Tori was hurting too.

But why is she hurt? Yeah, Tori was her somewhat friend and she didn't want any of her friends experience that kind of sadness. But with Tori it was different, like her heart was breaking alongside Tori's, as corny and cliché that sounds. Her breath hitches and she has difficulty breathing when she hears her songs on the radio, when she sees her sad smiles and fake laughs on TV she just want to go over there and say she's sorry for ever hurting her and say she misses Tori's _real_ and bright smile and that she hates this broken Tori. That was here because of her.

Well what should you do if your long-time friend and past enemy admit that she was in love with you all these years? All while you're currently mourning for the loss of your fiancé that abandoned you on the altar? There wasn't any self-help book that covers that topic.

She remembers the night when Tori admitted her feelings to her in a drunken rant. Her words were slightly slurred but Jade understood each word perfectly, mind racing, she couldn't believe any of the things she's hearing, a million questions were forming in her brain.

And some part of her finally understood why Tori was always craving for her attention and approval in high school even if Jade's so horrible to her, why Jade can sometimes catch her staring with a smile in her face or the slight touches. And when Beck finally proposed to her, Tori suddenly left and went to New York and lost contact for years. She finally understood.

But that didn't mean that she was ecstatic when she learned the truth.

She pretended to sleep, hearing Tori cry and slowly drift to sleep after her rant. Then she just laid there thinking.

And when morning came she booked the first flight back to L.A and left.

Just like Beck.

Speaking of.

She approached the man at the edge of the little café; she first saw the familiar mop of thick hair that she was so used to seeing all throughout their relationship still perfectly in place. It's like he never left.

"So, you decided to show up? Hate to break it to you, but you're six months late." She says the venom in her tone evident as she sat in front of her ex fiancé.

"Jade." Beck says as he looks at her, face cool and composed as ever.

"What possessed your mind to finally end your hiding and have the guts to send me a text? What do you want Beckett? You're lucky I even showed up unarmed." She spits out, her green blue eyes shining with anger.

"I wanted to talk. To explain." He begins, his voice still composed. She wants to punch his face.

"Like hell you need to explain. Go ahead _Beck_ , explain. Enlighten me as to why you finally show up after leaving me alone at the alter and go missing in six fucking months."

"I was scared Jade." He says, his voice starting to show emotion.

"Scared of what? Me?" she asks, she didn't know whether she should be offended or proud.

"No, I was scared of _this,_ us. We always fight, tiny things can set you off and we would be shouting at each other for hours until one of us just walks out and return after a few days and we just act like nothing happened. We never talk about our problems, our issues, it just builds up. I was scared it would just swallow us both whole." He says, his normally composed face was showing great frustration.

"I started to think what if we got married and we're still like this? We couldn't just break things off and come back as we please like we used to. It's a long time commitment and I thought that I can't do that. You were bad for me as I was bad for you."

"Okay, but why didn't you thought about telling me that _before_ you abandoned me, humiliated in front of those people, leaving me guessing your motives of what I did wrong and hearing them pity me over and over. Why oh so smart one?" Jade sarcastically replies, she was trying her hardest not to cry or punch him.

"I'm sorry, I got scared, I didn't think you would agree and I would just get stuck in something we both don't want." He admits a bit sheepishly, hand running through his hair.

Jade had to control the urge to pull them off his head.

"That's the problem Beck, did you try asking me what I want? Because I thought maybe we could work things out, that when we marry we could fix this mess and be the happy perfect couple. But I was wrong wasn't I? You didn't want all of this, because you were too wrapped up in yourself to think of how I would feel." Her voice started to crack as the anger and hurt bubbles up inside of her, the feeling of his abandonment returning full force.

She stood up, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible.

"I loved you Beck, I wanted to be better, and I was willing to change for you. What big mistake was that on my part. So fuck you." She finishes putting all of the anger and venom she could muster and quickly walked towards her car.

"Jade, wait, I hope we can still be friends." Beck asked, clutching her elbow, attempting to smile boyishly.

"Of course we can." Jade replied in a sickly sweet tone, but as Beck started to smile he felt a strong kick on his man parts.

Jade left him lying on the sidewalk groaning, clutching his crotch.

"Asshole." She mutters and started walking to her car, not looking back.

 **A/N: I've finally found time between drowning in schoolwork to write you wonderful people a new chapter. I apologize for the long wait. I hope this makes up for it. Did I rush into things? Tell me what you think guys. I adore every single review, it leaves me smiling and feeling happy and all fluffy inside :) you are all amazing.**

 **The song used was Stay by Mayday Parade. Amazing song, it really makes you teary eyed when you hear it (or is it that just me?) I take no credit in it.**

 **Only one or two more chapters left. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
